


Where There's Shelter, There's Happiness

by Grimecesty



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Michonne knows, SO MUCH FLUFF, Survival, and ima give them a fucking break, cause everyone deserves love, cause they deserve it, it's honestly just the 4 of em, she's okay with i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimecesty/pseuds/Grimecesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find shelter, after wondering in the woods for God knows how long. Judith is fed, they finally have full tummies and a nice place to sleep. They finally have a break and then Carl and Rick come to an agreement. </p><p>(Honestly, it's just a thing I cooked up, no plot honestly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Shelter, There's Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! Woohoo! So this wasn't a prompt but it's just something I had in mind. It's always a pleasure writing these things and I love that you guys enjoy it! So I hope y'all enjoy this just as much!  
> Lots of love!

 They were running out of food, and fast. They needed to find a place to rest, but lately, that was getting harder and harder. They had to find s different place to rest besides the woods, for it being too cold, especially for Judith and Carl. Rick didn't want to take the risk.

Rick was ahead while Michonne hung back with Judith and Carl. For the time being, it was just the three of them again (but now with Judith), their last shelter being ran over by walkers. Everyone ended up splitting up again, just like the prison.

Rick was walking forward, leaves and twigs crunching under his heavy boots as he focused on his surroundings, looking out for any near bye walkers or a deer to catch. Maybe even a way out of the woods, but that option was slim. So he put it in the back of his head for the time being and focused on finding food for his small group.

He heard a twig crack in the distance to his left and instantly froze, snapping his head in that direction, waiting for anything else to happen or for anything (or one) to come out. He glanced at Carl and them at the corner of his eye, making sure they were okay. He saw Michonne in front of his kids, hand behind her back, touching her sword and ready to pull out and swing if needed and saw Carl holding Judith close to his chest, hiding as much of her as possible with his jacket while backing up and extra couple of steps, watching where the noise came from.

Another sound of crunching leaves made Rick focus his gaze back onto the situation at hand and when his eyes fell back onto the trees ahead, he saw a rotten arm flash before disappearing. He squinted his eyes, hand on the handle of his knife and not a moment later, two male walkers barged out, growling and stumbled toward them. Rick glared and yanked his knife out of its sheath and looked at Michonne who was looking back and gave a nod before her sword came out and the two went after the dead corpse.

Within under 30 seconds, both walkers lie on the ground, dead for good. Rick took a deep breath and slowly let it out, putting his knife away as Michonne slipped her sword back where it was. He looked back at Carl and saw him with a look of relief and was rubbing Judith's back, something that always put her to sleep. He smiled at his boy, who smiled back and then they went back to traveling.

\---

It was almost dark and the group's gotten nowhere. Judith was making whimpering noises, hungry and cold. Carl looked exhausted as he trudged along and he even noticed Michonne slowing down some. He had to do something. He looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a bunny or anything really. Maybe even a cave for them to stay in for the night. His eyes skimmed around for a second before the dead stopped on something unbelievable. It was a gap between two trees and what lied ahead looked to be a road.

Rick's mouth opened slightly before turning to Michonne and Carl, "Hey, I see a road just up ahead, c'mon, the sun's gettin' real low," he said before swiftly turning around and speed walking toward the direction of shelter that lied ahead, knowing the two would follow him.

Carl and Michonne looked at one another before putting a pep in their step, eager to find a place to sleep.

They finally made it to the road, looking both ways to see if there was anything to go by on for which direction to start going.

"There!" Carl pointed to eagerly with his free hand that wasn't holding Judith. The grin on his face was something Rick wished to see more of. Rick looked in the direction from where his son was pointing to and nearly cried of relief. Just up ahead was, what seemed to be, an abandoned neighborhood. 

 Rick smiled and turned to his son and Michonne, "You all ready?"

Carl nodded eagerly while Michonne smiled and the trio began to make their way to their temporary resort. It wasn't too bad of a walk, but Judith began to get a little fussy, possibly from hunger. The thought only made the group quicken their pace. Once they finally got into the neighborhood, they began looking around to find a house that was in it's best shape.

"There," Rick said, voice gruff. He pointed to a two story house just a house down from where they stood. It looked fairly neat, like it's been untouched from any walkers. It's probably from the metal gate that surrounded the building. The windows were even boarded up. Their only concern was that someone might be living there. Hopefully it'll be vacant and stocked. But Rick didn't wanna push their luck. 

As they arrived at the gate, they looked around to find an entrance and saw the gate was ajar slightly. Rick looked around, making sure there wasn't too many walkers around to hear the loud clatter of the gate opening. But saw nothing, the last of the walkers already slaughtered by Michonne's sword. He pushed the gate open with all the strength he had, it only being stuck for a quick second before it opened enough for them to fir through.

"C'mon," He said, letting Michonne and Carl pass. Just as Carl passed, Rick grabbed his elbow, making the younger one turn and look up at him with a confused look. Rick just smiled and leaned down and kissed him, quick and passionate. 

When they separated, Carl's eyes stayed closed, a blissed look on his face. Rick chuckled and kissed Judith's head and then Carl's cheek, "Go on," He said softly. Carl smiled and  adjusted his grip on the baby before catching up with Michonne.

 Rick closed the gate, locking it shut before making his way to the front door with Michonne and Carl.

"Wanna have the honors?" Michonne asked, gesturing towards the door. Rick chuckled and twisted the door knob, finding it unlocked. He slowly walked in, gun raised, and turned to Carl, "I need you to stay out here while Michonne and I look around, okay?" And for once, Carl didn't argue. He nodded and held Judith closer to him, kissing her head softly, trying to sooth her as she began to fuss again.

Rick and Michonne walked through the house and were highly surprised at how well kept the house was. It was spotless, besides a few dishes laying around, but it looked as if people still lived here and never left. Or, they just left, not bothering to pack supplies. 

Michonne went to the kitchen and opened up the pantries and cabinets to find them stocked with food. Some no good, well past their expiration date and some that were still sealed and good. She then went to the sink and flicked on the faucet, not really expecting a miracle to happen. But to her surprise, water began flowing out at a steady pace. She looked at the sink in disbelief and quickly called Rick over.

"What is it?" Rick asked, putting his gun back in his holster.

"Take a look at this," Michonne said before turning back to the sink and turned it back on, watching as the water flows out. She glanced at Rick and smiled at the shocked face he wore.

"Oh my God," He breathed, "Their water still works..."

Rick took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face, covering his mouth, overwhelmed with relief.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do," He finally said, "We're going to clear the upper floor, maybe we'll find new clothes, hell, Michonne, we can finally take a  _shower_. Give Judith her first real bath...after we look upstairs, we get Judith and Carl and fucking eat because I'm starving."

Michonne grinned and nodded, "I call dibs on giving Judith a bath," And with that said, she walked in front of Rick towards the stairs. Rick chuckled and followed behind her. 

Michonne went to the last door down the hall while Rick went to the opposite side. As he walked in, he was hit with surprise at the size of the room. It had a king size bed in the middle, large windows that were covered by draped, the room lit up by the sliver of sunlight. He wanted to push their luck a little further and flicked the light switch on and was surprised when the room lit up with a soft orange glow. God, this was probably they luckiest they've gotten in a long while. 

"Hey Rick," Michonne said, "You might wanna see this."

Rick, still in his socked state, turned and made his way towards Michonne, "Hey, they still have electricit..." The words died in his throat when he stopped in the door way of the room Michonne was in. The over whelmed feeling came back and tears burned his eyes.

"Shit." It was a fucking nursery. 

It had the crib in the middle of the room, walls a crisp white, a changing table filled with diapers and unopened wipes...there were even baby bottles. Which meant there was baby milk. God, they honestly hit the jackpot. 

"Shit," Rick repeated, walking in and looking around, smiling a teary smile before turning to Michonne, "Let's get Carl and Judith."

\--

Carl was running around the house, giggling as if he were 11 again. It makes sense, Carl's never really had a childhood where he can run around and not worry about food or walkers. It made Rick smile from where he was sitting on the couch as he fed Judith with some unopened Enfamil baby formula they found in the pantry. Michonne decided to find what they can in the pantry and whip something up for them. Rick looked down at Judith, whose eyes were getting droopy, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "We'll be okay baby," He whispered into her skin before pulling away and saw her fast asleep. He pulled the bottle away gently and set it on the coffee table  in front of him and then stood up, rocking her gently before putting her on the makeshift bed they made on the floor.

Now, they can put her in the crib upstairs, but they wanted her with them at all times; even while eating. He straightened up again and gave her one last smile before turning around. Just as he stepped away from the couch, he only had a second to glance at Carl, who was speeding his way before the kid ran right into him, making them both stumble to the ground.

Rick grunted as he landed on his back, Carl on top of him. He opened his eyes and looked at Carl, who held a concerned gaze.

"Dad? I'm so sorry, are you okay? Shit," Carl scrambled up and helped his dad up. He grabbed his dad's biceps as and let his eyes roam his body, looking for injuries, "Are you okay? I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to." The kid sounded so sad and shameful, it broke Rick's heart. It was a silly accident, nothing major. 

 "Hey," Rick said, running his hands through Carl's stringy hair, smiling softly at him, "It's okay Carl, I promise. It was an accident, alright? You're having fun, smiling. That's all I care about." Carl looked at him with such a happy expression that lit up his entire face that Rick couldn't help but lean down and sneak a quick kiss that lasted longer than it should have. It would've gone longer if it weren't for Michonne.

"Hey," She whistled, "Love birds, I finished food. Probably the best you've had in a while," She said, smiling. They all sat down at the table, like a family. It brought a warm feeling into Rick's stomach. Michonne laid bowls in front of them and inside was pasta. It use to be Carl's favorite. 

"How did you-" Rick began to ask.

"Electric stove," Was all the answer he got. Rick smiled and glanced at Carl, who was already half way done with his bowl, before digging in to his own. Once he took his first bite, he had to bite back a moan. Jesus, when was the last time they've had a treat like this? He quickly finished his bowl and got to scoop himself another bowl. But there seemed to be a line, Michonne and Carl in front of him, scoping another bowl themselves. 

Once they were all seated at the table again, they ate in silence. When all bowls were polished off, stomachs full, Michonne stood up and smiled, "I'm going to go take a shower then give Judy a bath. I'll save some hot water," She walked away to get Judith while Carl and Rick went to the couch to rest.

"How long are we staying here?" Carl asked, cuddling into Rick's side. Rick sighed, kissed his son's head and rested his cheek where he kissed, staring ahead into the T.V. that was shut off.

"I dunno, Carl, for a few days if all goes well. Then maybe set off on finding Daryl and them."

"Do you thank we can ever make a home outta this place? Like how Woodbury was?"

Now that made Rick think. Could they finally stop their traveling? Can they finally settle down?  Build a wall, have an actual functioning town that wasn't set to be destroyed? They obviously had to find he rest of their group, tell them. They had to search the other houses, find trucks and other things to make walls, have securities. It was a lot of work, but-

"I think we can make that work."

 Carl sat up and looked at Rick, eyes wide, mouth open. The look of shock on his face brought a chuckle out of Rick.

"Seriously?" The teen asked.

Rick smiled, "Yeah, I think we can. it'll obviously take a lot of work, but, we'll manage. But, I'm not the leader, alright? Not gonna be your all's Governor, we make decisions together, okay?"

Carl smiled, "Of course. Besides..." Carl's eyes sparkled with a mischievous look, "Every town's gotta have a sheriff, don't they?" 

Rick smirked and pulled Carl's head down before kissing him deeply, bringing a surprised moan out out of him. Rick's hands cupped the back of his son's head while the other went to his back, pulling as close as possible, as for Carl's hands, they went to Rick's sides and balled his fists into the dirty shirt he still wore. Rick turned his head to get a better angle and gently nudged his tongue with Carl's, making him moan and then the two fought for dominance. 

Rick, being more experienced, obviously won, making him take over the kiss. Carl climbed onto his lap, straddling the man and moved his hands to cup Rick's face, pulling him closer, if that was even possible. It was rare that they got times like this, to just kiss and be an actual couple, given the circumstances. They always had something new to worry about; where to sleep, what to eat, how much water do they have, is Judith hungry, or what are we going to change her with?

But now, right now, the only worry they had was finding their group, and that couldn't be too hard. They always find each other, always come back as one. And that's how things were gonna be.

Rick pulled away slowly, a string of saliva connecting them, before opening is eyes and looking at Carl, who still had his eyes closed, lips red and swollen, shiny with spit. He looked beautiful.

"Wow," Carl whispered, slowly opening his eyes and focusing on the man before him.  

Rick smiled softly and cupped his cheek with a gentle, yet calloused hands. He leaned in and gave Carl another soft kiss before pulling away, "Yeah," He said, "Wow."

Carl smiled and the two were the most content they've ever been in a long, long time. 

\---

They've all had a shower (which felt amazing, especially to Judith who giggled and splashed everywhere.) and they were all getting ready for bed. Rick found some nightwear for him and Michonne while Carl just wore an over sized shirt that fell to his knees and his boxers. Michonne wore a t-shirt with a pair of sleeping shorts, while Rick work plaid PJ bottoms and decided to sleep without a shirt, much to Carl's pleasure. They even found a nightie for Judy. 

"I'm going to move the night light and crib into my room," Michonne said, as she held Judith, who was fast asleep in her arms. 

Rick was standing in the door way of the room he and Carl would be sharing and gave Michonne a confused look, "Why? We can just move the baby monitor in you room,"

"I know," Michonne said. She looked down at Judith and smiled before looking back up at Rick, "but I'll feel better, knowing she's right next to me."

Rick nodded, understanding the feeling, "If you're sure."

"I am."

Rick smiled and gave a single nod, "Good night Michonne."

Michonne smiled again and mimicked his action, "Good night Rick." 

And with that, Rick went into his room, closing the door softly, before turning to see Carl already tucked under the fluffy duvet, fast asleep. Rick smiled, a wave of affection crashing through him. He took a deep breath before walking over to the bed. He climbed in behind Carl, turning the lamp off that was beside the bed and threw the covers over himself before slotting himself against Carl's back, slinging an arm around his son's body, pulling him closer.

Carl subconsciously snuggled back, tangling their fingers together and made a small noise before relaxing against his dad.

"Good night Carl," Rick whispered, kissing his head softly before letting himself drift off.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there's my second story on here! I hope you like this as much as you all liked my last!  
> As usual, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you all for reading!  
> Ooh!!!  
> Prompts, c'mon guys, whatever you want me to write, I'll do my best at writing them!  
> Love you guys bunches!!


End file.
